


Visiting Derry

by teej_318



Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lunch meeting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Or maybe they're closer than that, Part Two, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, There will be a part three, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Mike and Will visit Derry, Maine to catch up with Mike's cousin Richie and Richie's boyfriend Eddie following their engagement. Richie needs some advice on the next step of his relationship with Eddie, and Mike and Will are only happy to help.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler & Richie Tozier & Eddie Kaspbrak, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Visiting Derry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_the_Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Rings/gifts).



Mike and Will entered the diner where they were due to meet Mike's cousin Richie and Richie's boyfriend Eddie for lunch. The two of them had traveled to Derry, Maine, to tell Mike's aunt and uncle about the engagement and invite Richie and Eddie's friends to their wedding. They had just arrived in Derry and had headed straight for the diner. 

Will glanced around the diner once they were inside, quickly spotting Richie, who was waving for the two to join him and Eddie in a booth. Will nudged Mike and the two walked over to the booth.

It was always uncanny to Will how much Mike and Richie looked alike. They could be considered twins -- and their birthdays were pretty close -- with how much they looked like each other. About the only difference between the two of them were the coke bottle glasses that Richie wore, making his eyes seem much bigger than they actually were. And Mike and Richie had completely clashing fashion senses. Whereas Mike usually wore sweaters and jeans that sort of blended in with what everyone else wore, Richie usually had on something with bright colors or some other aspect that made Richie stand out in a crowd. This lunch meeting was no different; Richie was wearing one of his Hawaiian T-shirts for the occasion. 

"There you guys are! How's my favorite cousin, Mike and Ike?" Richie exclaimed, standing up and pulling Mike into a tight hug.

Mike groaned slightly; Richie always went a little overboard with his hugs, but Mike appreciated it nonetheless.

"Hello to you too, Richie," Mike said, hugging Richie back. "But you know how much I don't like that nickname."

"Oh come on, Mike, you know you love it!" Richie exclaimed as he broke the hug with Mike. Mike rolled his eyes while Richie beamed at him before turning to Will. "Well, Willie Boy, maybe you'll be my favorite cousin since you're marrying Mike!"

Will chuckled as Richie pulled him in for a hug too. They hugged for a few moments before Richie broke the hug and sat back down next to Eddie, who was smiling politely at Mike and Will. Eddie had never been one for much affection, but Mike and Will knew Eddie enjoyed seeing them.

"It's really great to see you guys," Will said. "Eddie, you're looking good."

"Thanks, Will," Eddie replied with a slight blush. 

"So, let's see it then!" Richie demanded.

"See what?" Will asked.

Mike rolled his eyes again.

"Richie wants to see your ring," Mike replied in a bored voice as he picked up a menu and started to read through it. 

Will giggled as he held out his hand for Richie and Eddie to have a look at the engagement ring Mike had gotten for him. Eddie looked mildly impressed while Richie went out of his way to gasp in mock shock when he saw the ring.

"My, my, my, Micyle, you certainly knew how to pick a big one out," Richie said in amused tone. "You know what they say about people who make big purchases like that; they're compensating for having a small d..."

"Beep fucking beep, asshole!" Eddie snapped, slapping Richie's shoulder while Richie cackled loudly. "I'm sorry, you guys," he added apologetically to Mike and Will. "You guys know how Richie gets."

"Hey when you set me up to make a joke, I'm gonna make it."

"Even if it's not an appropriate time," Mike said in the same bored tone of voice as he set down at the menu he had been reading.

"Oh come on, Mike and Ike, even you have to admit that I got off a good one," Richie said, grinning at Mike.

"I don't have to admit shit," Mike snapped.

"Calm down, babe," Will said in a soothing tone. "Richie's just jealous that you beat him to the punch."

Richie's face fell slightly at that, which Will grinned at triumphantly. Eddie, too, looked amused by Will's remark.

"Yeah, Richie, when are you gonna hurry and ask me to marry you?"

Richie mumbled something about how he was thinking about it. Mike, Will and Eddie all started teasing Richie about it, but Richie was spared having to retort by the arrival of the waitress, who took their orders. Once the waitress was off to the kitchen to deliver the order, Eddie excused himself to go to the bathroom. Richie glanced over his shoulder to make sure Eddie was out of earshot before he turned to Mike and Will and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Okay, I'm glad Eds got away for a second because there is something I wanted to ask you guys," Richie said.

"What, are you actually going to ask him to marry you?" Mike asked with a grin.

Richie didn't laugh but his eyes widened at Mike slightly, as if silently answering the question. Mike's face softened slightly. 

"Richie, that's great!" Mike exclaimed, making sure his voice was low just in case Eddie was coming back.

"Yeah, that's really wonderful, Richie! Congratulations! When are you gonna do it?"

"Um, that's kinda why I wanted to talk to you guys about it. I really, really want to ask him to marry me, but I don't know how to do it. What do I do, Mike?"

Mike took pity on Richie, knowing that Richie was entirely serious because he wasn't calling Mike one of his usual nicknames. He reached across and placed a hand on Richie's arm.

"You just have to be yourself, Rich," he said. "You do that and he'll never forget it."

"Are you sure?" Richie asked in a small voice.

Mike smiled and turned to Will, waiting for him to answer.

"Trust me, Richie, it'll work," said Will reassuringly. "When Mike proposed to me, it was the happiest I had ever felt in my whole life. Just make it something Eddie will never forget and everything will work out."

Richie smiled and nodded at them just as Eddie was returning to the booth.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?"

"Oh, I was just trying to see if Will had a bigger d..."

"BEEP BEEP!" shouted Mike, Will and Eddie as Richie cackled.

* * *

Richie led Eddie into the old clubhouse The Losers Club had spent much of their free time in as teens. Early that morning, Mike and Will had gone off to spend the day with the rest of the Losers, giving Richie time to spend with Eddie alone. Richie had taken Eddie to all of his favorite places in Derry that day. They had started at the quarry with a picnic for an early lunch followed by some swimming time. After, they caught a movie at the Aladdin before playing games at the arcade. After Richie had set a new high score on Streetfighter, he had decided to bring Eddie to the clubhouse.

Eddie sat down on the old hammock. Richie smiled as he remembered dozens of times of he and Eddie bickering over the hammock. He always loved pushing Eddie's buttons when they were growing up and him hogging the hammock always lit a flame in Eddie that never seemed to go out once he started laying in to Richie about taking up the hammock. 

Eddie seemed to notice that Richie was smiling because he smiled at Richie too.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, nothing, just getting lost down memory lane," Richie replied, his heart rate starting to pick up slightly.

"This was a really nice day, Richie," Eddie said happily. "It was amazing getting to spend the day with each other without anyone else bugging us for something. Make sure to thank Mike and Will for keeping the other Losers distracted, will you?"

"Yeah, of course, Eds. Um...." Richie's breath hitched in his throat for a moment before he took a deep breath and forced himself to continue on. "There was something I wanted to ask you, Eddie."

"What's up, Rich?" Eddie asked.

"Um...." Richie wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his forehead before he walked over and sat down on the hammock with Eddie, hoping that it would hold both of their adult weight. "Well, there was a reason we did all of that today. I wanted today to be extra special for you, Eddie, so I took you to all of your favorite places in town."

"And now we're in my very favorite place," Eddie whispered. 

"Yeah, now we're in your favorite place," Richie stammered. "So, the reason I wanted today to be special was this."

At that, Richie got up from the hammock and got down on one knee in front of Eddie, who gasped loudly and pressed a hand to his open mouth. Richie pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it, offering it up to Eddie.

"Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Spaghetti, Eduardo Spaghedword, my Eds," Richie said, fighting to keep the tears out of his voice. "I have loved you for basically the entire time that we've known each other. You've always made me a happy person and I hope you can say the same about me. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. So, Eddie, will you marry me?"

There was no hesitation for Eddie's answer.

"Yes, Richie, yes!" Eddie replied as he started to cry. Richie quickly put the ring onto Eddie's finger before he stood up so he could kiss Eddie. They were both crying while they kissed, but neither one of them seemed to be bothered by it. They kissed for several minutes before they broke apart, each of them wiping away the tears of the other.

"Oh my god, Eddie, I've never been so happy in all of my life," Richie said.

"Me neither, Richie, I love you so much," Eddie replied.

"I love you, too. And hey, I had a thought when I decided I was finally gonna ask you to marry me."

"What's that, baby?"

Richie couldn't help but grin at the nickname. He always loved it when Eddie called him nicknames.

"What if we had a double wedding with Mike and Will?" Richie asked. "I mean, all of our family will be at both weddings anyway, so why not make it easier and just have one giant wedding and we both get married at the same time?"

Eddie smiled as he cupped Richie's cheeks.

"I think that's a great idea," he said before kissing Richie again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lady_Of_The_Rings for suggesting this story!
> 
> I decided to tie this one in with the proposal of Mike and Will in my last fic in order to give Mike and Will a good reason for visiting Derry. And then I had the idea for Richie to get Mike's advice on marrying them and the idea of a double wedding for the four of them, which I will definitely be writing! 
> 
> Also, there will be more about Mike and Richie in that third fic. I sort of vaguely hint at it in this story, so I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out.
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
